The alpha father II
by Agent Colt M1911
Summary: Read to see the sequel to the anthromorphic a&o mafia story
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is a little preview on how I'm gonna make my sequel to "The alpha father."

Prohibition is gone now but the threat of the mafia still lives on.

The government has authorized the use of Contractors to eliminate the threat.

These guys have all ready taken out most of the families.

Will Humphrey go down with the rest or they still remain the formidable crime family of united states.

A/N That's it for now, review on what you think. Don't like then give me an idea.


	2. Chapter 2

The alpha father II

Chicago

In a different part of the underworld of mafia, there were many families that take control of Americas' finance, weapons, transport, and drugs. This particular crime family, known as the Falcone family, controls Chicagos' money incomes.

Over at Falcone compound

Two men were having a conversation about their last raid at the City of Chicago national bank. "You seen one of the guard's last face? Its gone now but you've seen his face?" one of them said. "Yeah, bet you his family is crying over that headless peice of shit right now." the other answered. Just then, something crash into the window. "What the fu-?" he yelled, then in a blink of an eye, that thing that was thrown in exploded into a bright light and incenerated the entire room.

The front door slowly open to reveal a man with a combat vest and a huge backpack. He looked around to see two dead, and burned corpses. He continued to walk down the hallway with duel equiped Walther P08 pistol. As a mafia member ran down the stairs to see what the explosion was, he was quickly killed by the operator. He ran upstairs and checked every room to room for a something or someone, as he checked, he killed anyone who was inside. Then he came to a huge office. "This must be it." He said to him self.

He kicked the door but was encountered with hails of lead by a team of guys with Tommies. "Stop firning room now, He's fuckin dead!." A man spoke, he stood up to be revealed that he is Don Falcone. He walked up to the assailant and kicked him a couple of times.

Then the resently presumed dead body jumped up on to the Don and spoke his last breath before he pilled out a remote. "Dies. . . ist nur der. . . Anfang." (This is only the beginning) Then he pulled the trigger and the whole bui;ding was engulfed in flames.

A/N Its short but these guys are no joke, they will kill them selves to complete their mission. Origianlly they were suppossed to be Russian or Arabic but couldn't find the proper translation. So their German. KAYREVIEWMETHNXBYE


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Sorry for the late update, i was stumped on new ideas for this chapter and I got a little fixiated with the new add-on I got for Battlefield Bad company. And honestly reveiw on what you think, does suck, does it make you wanna read more, does it make your mother-in-law commit suicide. Please reveiw for what you think for god sake!

The alpha father II

New York

Williams compounds

Ever since Humphrey became the new Don after Winston step down, he's been busy with the imports of cars and weapons to the U.S. He pulled out his harmonica that saved his life years ago. The same harmonica that took the bullet when Tony fired his weapon. Then Mooch walked into his office, startling him, he hid his harmonica. "Hey Humphrey. We just got the new supplies from our friends in the black market." he said. "Okay, I'll be right down." Humphrey replied. After Mooch left, Humphrey pulled out a picture of his father, before he past away. He placed it back into his pocket and chased after Mooch to the garage.

He arrived to see Mooch and Salty looking through the crates. "So, what do we have?" Humphrey asked. "Hell of a arsenal here, We've got AK47, M60, some scorpions, Colts, PTRS1, and RGD-5s." Mooch said. "You serious? We could cause a civil war with these." Humphrey said, surprised at the the shipment. Then Shakey rushed in to the room, panicked. "Guys, you should take a look at this!" The two followed him up the stairs.

They came in the living room to see the television on. What was on, disturbed them.

"-ver since the mafia boss, Humphrey Williams, has came in power, New York's imports and exports has been jeopardized. His men has seized docks, ports, and other gang members to their knees. They say that he is untouchable, like the previous Gang lord, Al Capone, Winston Scaleta and the recently deceased Tony Clemente. The local law enforcements are still under investigations regarding to the death of Tony."

"In other news, there has been a reporting of foreign law enforcements were involved with the government to take out the Mafia. Such as just yesterday, where one man have eliminated the whole Falcone family in Chicago. These are the words from our president."

Switched over to president Nixon (He IS a wolf just to clarify)

"These has been dark times all over the U.S., Mafia has taken over many of our resources, and illegally importing weapons and supplies from foreign countries. That is why I have personally asked the government of Germany to lend us support for our criminal problems. They have sent over 5 operators of GSG9 to eliminate the threat. These men are sworn to protect and enforce the law whether to risk their lives or to willingly kill them selves to enforce the law. Now these men are highly top secret police officers so I can not reveal their full descriptions but I assure you, our crime family problem is now finally over. Just in one week they have already taken out 500 crime families all across the U.S. All that leaves now is New York's Williams crime family."

"Thank you, Mr. president. And now a word from our sponsors."

"Jesus Christ!" Mooch exclaimed. "Were screwed man, how are we gonna defend our selves from that!"

"Easy, we do what we always do. Put a weapon in our hands and kick their asses." Humphrey replied. But Humphrey these guys are-." "Are the same bunch of Law enforcing bastards we held off for the past 5 years. No one can touch us! Not the NYPD, not the Swat, not the FBI. Hell we even held off the military. So makes these world war 2 rejects any difference?" Humphrey said.

Everybody stared at him like he was crazy. "Alright, now tell me, whose family brought the whole city to their knees under whose command." Everyone spoke, "Williams family." "Who was able to lead his men to be the most powerful crime family in the country." He continued. " Williams family!" They yelled. "Who will fight along side with his men to control this city!" "Williams Crime family!" Then everybody started to chant their family name. 'now that's more like it.' Humphrey thought.

After wards everybody went to the moonlight bar for a drink. "Too bad they lifted the banns for alcohol." Salty said, "We could of made more cash." "Well, look on the bright side, now we get more fun tools for the family." Mooch said, making a reference to the M60 they now posses. "Yeah, you maybe right." Salty said, taking a drink from his beer.

Humphrey and Kate were on the dance floor moving with the music. Everybody just watched the two dominate the dance floor. "Is everybody staring at us?" Kate asked. As they danced around, Humphrey looked to his surroundings "Um, no not everybod- no wait, yes that's everybody." Humphrey said.

Just then a car crashed in front of the bar. Everybody stopped what they were doing and ran outside to see who was the driver. It reveals that it was Candu, Humphrey's right hand man, he was in a very bad shape. "Candu, what happened, I thought you were protecting the racket at the shop." Humphrey said. "We . . . we were ambushed. . . by some police unit. They were nothing like the law we fought. I barley escaped from them but th-ey wiped out the whole gang, including the workers. You need to. . . get out of . . .here." Candu said, before he died. "Humphrey?" Salty asked. "What are we gonna do?" "I'll tell you what were gonna do. Were gonna make them pay for what they have done." Humphrey replied.

At the white house

"50 CIVILLIANS KILLED! I NEVER APPROVED OF YOU TO HAVE CIVILLIAN CASUALTIES!" Nixon yelled in outrage towards the man that was leaning against the wall. "President Nixon aren't you not happy zat one of your so called mafia members were killed during ze assault on the building?" the German asked. "But at what cost? You just killed 20 mafia members along with 50 innocent workers, what are you trying to pull here!" the German captain walked up to the president. "There is an old quote made by the fuhrer himself. 'Sieg wird errieicht durch Opfer, ohen sie fallen wir' Victory is achieved by sacrafice, without it we fall, so if you want your 'mafia' eliminated then prepare for the Opfer." he said leaving the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N John F. Kennedy once said, "There is no such thing as a perfect man, but he tries to be perfect." If you complain about my grammar problem, I'm very sorry. I try my very best to fix this but it may not be enough. But I still try, no matter how good or bad it gets, I still try to be perfect.**

The alpha father II

Williams compound

Humphrey's men were arming them selves to fend off against the GSG9. They have armed them selves with colts, AK47, M16, M60, and the M79. Many men guards the the court yards, and many guards the compound.

Humphrey stood in his desk, staring out the window. Watching the dark blue sky, as it pass by. Just then Mooch walked in. "Humphrey, the meeting is ready." he said. "Alright, I'll be right with you." he replied. He then followed Mooch to a room where many other wolves were sitting at the round table. Humphrey took a seat at the very end and made a speech.

"Gentlemen, we have been the most formidable crime family in the U.S. for nearly 10 years. We have fend off against the government, the Law, and our rivals. We have done the impossible many and continuous times. And these German. . . are no different. We shall..."

Just then he was cut off when someone burst in the room. "Hey! Anybody miss me!" he yelled. The wolf reveals that it was Garth and he wore a Hawaiian shirt and a sun glass over his eyes. Behind him popped out a silver furred wolf with a souvenir hat.

Garth just stood there while everybody just stare at him. Then Mooch came from behind and whisper into his ear. "I tried to tell you, they're having a meeting." he said. Then Garth made a expression where you would make, when you realize something, then slowly backed away, embarrassed. Followed by Lily.

"uh as I was saying, We shall remain as the mafia that ruled the streets of New York, and no one is tough enough to beat us." He finished. "Alright that's it for now, everybody back to your post." They concluded the meeting and Humphrey went back to his office.

As he was reading a dossier on the GSG9 he got from an informant earlier, there was a knock on the door. "Doors open." He called out. Door opened and reveals a familiar tan wolf entering. "Humphrey, Whats going on here, it's like were going to war?" Kate said. "Because we are," he replied "the government sent German CTU to eliminate us. And I just hope I didn't dig our grave for us." Kate walked up to Humphrey, "Humphrey, you shouldn't say that, they didn't join the family so they could hear that from you. They know what they got them selves into when they swore the oath. Every one here is loyal to you, you shouldn't let them down." she said, holding him close to her.

"Especially when there's a new member coming this way." "There's new recruit coming this way?" Humphrey asked. "You could say that." she said. "So when is he coming?" He asked, going over the dossier. "He's actually around." Kate replied in mystery. "Oh so he's here already." Humphrey asked, a little confused. "Well, yes and no." "Well witch is it, is he here or not?" He asked in frustration. "Humphrey, I-" She was caught off when Humphrey suddenly tackled Kate to the floor. At that moment, the glass to the window broke to pieces and bullets hit the walls.

On the other side of the building stood a man with a Ssg. 82 sniper rifle. He spoke to his captain his action. "Ich mein Schuss auf Humphrey verpasst haben, aber haben es geschafft, zwei Feind auf dem vordern Eingang Herausnehmen. Sie sind klar, eingeben." He said in his radio. "Roger, Alpha eien. Stand-by. Bravo vorbereiten zwei, zuverletzen."

**I'll translate later **

The two operators by the door placed a breaching charge on the door and ignited the charge. As they enter they killed all who were caught in the blast and killed the rest of the dazed mafia members with the AUG.

The two lay lowed in the office after they heard the explosion from down stairs. Humphrey whispered into her ears, "Stay low and move quietly." he said. Kate nodded and crawled to the door, bet then Salty burst through the door. "Humphrey, they breached the doors! It's the GSG9!" he yelled. The two made frantic gestures to get away, but he was soon shot by the sniper. "Damn it!" Humphrey cursed, as he saw one of his friend die before him.

"What do we do?" Kate asked. ". . . we need to get out of here."

**May be short but I'm low on ideas. Here are the translation for what the Germans were saying in order.**

**I have missed my shot on Humphrey but have managed to eliminate the two enemy on the front, you are clear to enter.**

**Roger, Alpha one stand-by, Bravo two prepare to enter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay, I had a problem with my computer so I had to get access to a different computer to update. I hope that i have not upseted any readers for the delay. I can still use the the microsoft but my internet is bad. With this problem I'll probably be not able to update until I get to my grandpa's house. So updates are approximentally saturday to sunday. **

**The Alpha Father II**

After they witnessed their friend, Salty, die before their eyes, they had escaped the room without getting shot by the sniper and end up in the hall way. By the end of the hall, they saw Mooch and other mobsters shooting down the hall way opposite from their direction.

The two ran up to the group with their pistols ready. "Hey Mooch, What are you shooting at!" Humphrey yelled, he can barely hear himself because of the gunfire. "What?" Mooch replied. "I said-" Humphrey was cut off when a bullet hit Humphrey's hat off. "Dammit, that was my favorite hat!" he yelled. Mooch then fired back at what ever he was shooting at. "We've got a problem Humphrey!" Mooch said, "Not only the GSG9 are involved, Its now SWAT that's attacking us now!" Humphrey took a look down range to see SWAT operators taking cover.

"Alright, looks like they're falling back, take no prisoners! Come on!" Mooch yelled as he picked up his M60 and started running down the hall. "No wait!"Humphrey tried to stop them but before he could everybody beside him and Kate were already half way down the hall. As they turn around the corner. Humphrey saw a bright orange and yellow light, and heard screams. Just then, a half charred up man started walking down the hallway, "Help me!" he screamed in pain as he walked toward them. At the same time, a heavily armored man with a Flammenwerfer (flamen-vearfaa: German flamethrower used by the german military in WW 2. for more info PM) finished the job on the surviving mobster. The two watched in horror as the man got burned alive.

In response, the two fired their pistols at the flamethrower operator but he was heavily armored and only made him angry. (Most pyro technicians are crazy, Isn't that right lighty. :D) "RUN!" Humphrey yelled as the two ran away from the flames of the flamethrower, unfortunately they ran into a dead end. The guy earlier caught up to the two with the tube pointing at them. Humphrey and Kate stared in fear as the operator was about to ignite the fuel. As they close their eyes, they heard a click. They open their eyes to see the man struggling with the Flamethrower. Humphrey use this as a window of opportunity and tackled the operator and pulled out his stiletto knife. "Nein, Nein!" the german yelled. With one blow Humphrey stabbed through his visors. The two heard muffled screaming but it soon turned into silence.

Humphrey got off from him and picked up Kate. Just then they heard foot steps running toward their direction. They took cover behind the wall and waited for the steps to come closer. As the sound got close enough, Humphrey jumped out and pointed his pistol at the figure and so did he. He soon realized it was a familiar red and sliver furred wolf in front of him. "Garth, Lily!" Humphrey exclaimed. "Humphrey! God, almost put a lead in your head." Garth said, pointing down his pistol.

"Where did you guys go?" Humphrey asked. "We were down at the lobby when we heard the explosion. Uh Lily got scared so I took her to the restroom." He said, though Lily rolled her eyes and Humphrey could picture what really happened. . .

flash back

Garth was reading a magazine about rifles and fire arms. One gun was so long they had to print it on three pages, and as Garth flip through those pages who couldn't resist but to howl at the beauty of the recently manufactured, Stoner 63, (One of the best support weapon I have used in Vietnam type games) Just then an explosion was heard from the front door. And Garth jumped into Lily's arm while yelling, "Mommy, I want my bottle of milky!" he yelled, everybody stared at him with a awkward look. "uh. . .I'll go see what happened." he said, leaving the room.

End flash back

"Ahem," Kate coughed, trying to grab their attention, "if were done with the reunion, can we try to find a way to escape from the GSG9 and the SWAT?" "Uh right, well we could try to escape from the garage." Humphrey suggested. "Are you nuts! The compound is probably crawling with SWAT and GSG9 by now! Including the outside perimeter." Garth said. "Hey, what can go wrong." Humphrey replied.

5 minutes later... actually 2

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh sit, oh shit, oh shit!" Humphrey said, while running from the SWAT team as they fire at the group. "Yeah, great plan Humphrey. Whats next your gonna tell us that we should give up!" Garth said, while also running along with Humphrey. "Hey, I didn't see you come up with a better plan, Barf!" Humphrey replied. "Oh shut up, Humpty." Garth yelled back. The two growled at each other when Kate and Lily yelled in sync with the tone much like their mother, "Will you two shut up and think up a way to lose them before I slit your throat and take out your vocal chords out!" "Yes mam." the two stopped fighting and continued running until Garth whispered into Humphrey's ear. "Remind me to never piss off Lily again." "Same here with Kate." Humphrey replied.

They hid behind the corner of the hallway and waited until the SWAT ran past by. "Okay, I think we're in the clear." Kate said. They look behind to see that they were in the garage. "Well, that was shear coincidence." Humphrey said. "Alright, lets get out of here." Garth said, opening to a car door. "No stop!" Humphrey said, stopping him from turning the ignition. "What, you said we were gonna escape by using the garage." "I did, but I didn't say by car." Humphrey said. "What do you mean? You're confusing me Humphrey." Kate said. "When Winston gave me the title as Don. He told me escape routes that lead out from the compound. One particularly is in the garage." He explained, at the same time he lifted a hatch that revealed steps. "Okay, you guys go on out of here." Humphrey said. "Us? What about you?" Kate asked, afraid of what she's gonna hear. "These guys are after the mafia members. If I stay behind I'll at least buy you guys some time."


	6. Chapter 6

**The Alpha Father II**

"These guys are after Mafia members. If I stay behind I'll at least buy you guys some time." Humphrey said, reloading his colt pistol. "No, you're coming with us!" Kate said, begging to make Humphrey go with them. "Kate, as long as I live, they won't stop looking for me until I'm dead." Humphrey replied. Kate look down to the ground, then Humphrey lifted her chin up. "Hey, let me make you a promise." Humphrey said, "Kate, I'm going to fend off the law by my self and come back alive to see you, you got me?" Kate then started laughing, hysterically. "uh... Kate?"Humphrey said, worried that she might have gone insane now. "Oh Humphrey, I just love your I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, WHY DID YOU PUT ME INTO THIS MESS! Waaaa I wanna go home to mommy! T^T." Kate continued to go through multiple emotions like a messed up CD skipping (that's what happened to my favorite DVD movie, if borrowed by my brother... T^T RIP battle los angeles)

Kate then dropped something out of her pocket and Humphrey picked it up. It was test results of her diagnosis at the hospital. As he read the paper, Humphrey rolled his eyes backwards, and faint. Lily picked up but instead of fainting she screamed at the top of her lungs, "Your pregnant!" Then Garth fainted. "Oh, man up you two." Lily said, dragging the two up to the wall. "Kate, how long did you have the child and whose is it?" Lily asked. Then Humphrey regained conscious and stood up. "About 3 weeks, and its Humphrey's." Kate answered, then Humphrey went back to fainting. "Oh great, you killed him. Again."

2 minutes later

Humphrey and Garth finally regained their conscious. "Ow, my head. I feel like someone hit me with a baseball bat." Garth said. "I feel like I had a hangover for over three days." Humphrey replied to Garth. "Are you two done overreacting, or is this gonna continue?" Lily asked sternly. "I'm okay." Humphrey said. "Me too, I just wanna get out of here." Garth replied "So, whats the plan?" "You guys take this escape route and keep on going." Humphrey explains, "Don't worry, its only one way so you won't get lost. This route should take you to Jasper park. Meanwhile, I'll stay behind and bring all the attention to me. If I can, I'll take the escape route to get out. If not, well I'll come up with something when that time comes." "Hope this works Humphrey." Kate said, "Just come back to me alive, okay?" "I will, and one more thing." Humphrey said. "What is it?" Kate asked. "I want you to keep this safe, until I get back."He said, he handed her his bullet lodged harmonica that saved his life years ago. "I will." she said then kissed Humphrey on the cheek and said, "Good luck." before she closed the hatch.

Humphrey walked out of the garage, checking the corners for the SWAT or the GSG9. He finally came across to the armory, the armory that contained all the weapons and equipments that armed his men for the past 5 years. "Its time I got MY hands dirty." he said before he close the door behind him.

5 minutes later

The GSG9 captain and the SWAT sergeant were discussing on where to have their men should search for the rest, until they heard a gunshot. The captain grabbed his radio to contact his sniper. "Alpha one, reagieren." he said, "Alpha one, reagieren." no answer. The sniper the captain was trying to call was shot in the head. Then there was another gunshot. This one almost hit the officers. The captain looked up to see the familiar wolf on the roof with a Remington rifle. Humphrey stared into the captain's eyes and the captain did the same. He made a gesture like he was challenging him. The captain answered by pulling out his pistol and firing at Humphrey, but he does not flinch. "Take him down!" The SWAT sergeant ordered, "Nien, he wants me go in zere. You SWAT take care of the perimeter." the captain said, stopping the SWAT team. The GSG9 captain walked up to the van and grabbed a few weapons and started to walk towards the compound. As he reached to the doors he looked back and said "If I see any of you Americans in here I will not hesitate to shoot you." then the captain enters the building armed with a P08 pistol, flash bangs and a Remington 870 shotgun, while Humphrey is armed with an AR15, Remington 700, and the Colt python.

As the captain enters the front door, he was encountered by hails of lead from the AR15. The Captain countered by throwing a flash bang towards the direction of the rounds. As the grenade went off, the gunfire ceased. Humphrey tried to recover from the flash bang, while the captain returned fire on Humphrey's position. As he regained his vision he opened fire on the captain and moved onto a different room, as for the captain he chased after him. This has became a survival of cat and mouse.

Outside the compound the SWAT team were eager to go in and take down the last mafia boss of the country. "Sir, request to assault the building." one of the operator asked. "You wanna get shot, be my guess." the sergeant replied. "Sir, with all due respect are we just gonna sit here and let the German take all the glory?" "You got any better idea that wont get us killed along with the mafia, private?" "... no sir." "Then stand down. Wait till further orders." "Yes sir."

Inside the compound, the fight escalated and it wasn't looking good for Humphrey. He was running low on ammo and was shot in the arm. He then ran into the kitchen and opened a cabinet and started arming something. When he was finished he was encountered with a shotgun blast to the chest and dropped to the floor. "You have fought well, mafia. But your effort vere not enough." the German said turning his back on him.

Then suddenly he was shot in the leg and fell to the floor. He looked back to see in horror that the Don, he supposedly have killed, was alive and was holding a Remington rifle in his hands. "Impossible, how can you still be alive after zat!" The German said in surprise. "...because...I'm too stubborn...to go to hell." Humphrey said between in pain. "If your quick enough... you can escape out of here alive." Humphrey opened the cabinet he was messing with a couple minutes ago to reveal that it was a warhead. "This is a warhead from the Davy Crockett mortar, one warhead can equal about 10 TNT." "Your mad, you'll die too!" Humphrey then spoke to the captain in German. "Verruckt, ich bin nicht verrucket. Ich bin einfach nur verruckt." The captain then frantically crawled out of the kitchen and disappeared.

Humphrey slump up against the wall, holding his wound. "ow, I think I made too much drama." Humphrey thought, "I don't think I could run to the escape hatch so what to do. Come on Humphrey, You made a promise, now keep it." He looked around his surroundings, beside the miniature nuke beside him, there was a refrigerator, tons of cabinets with knives, cooking equipments, and no window. "Come on, what would mac-giver do." Humphrey thought. "Nah, screw it."

Meanwhile outside the compound

The SWAT team has just made the perimeter and were waiting for the German or the Don to come out. Just then, the German captain came out limping, holding one of his leg and had a horrified face. "So you damn bastard?" the sergeant said. "Retreat!" he yelled as he ran pass by them. "Are you retreating from one man?" one of the operator asked. "Nien, one huge bomb that vill kill us all if you don't run from vhere you are." he replied. The whole SWAT team dropped their weapons and equipments and started running away from the compound. "Sir, what about the bomb squad?" an operator asked. "You seen one around here?" "No sir." "Then keep running!" the sergeant said.

Meanwhile at central park.

Garth opened up the exit to the escape tunnel that got them out of reach from the SWAT and the GSG9. He looked around, "Hey, This ain't Jasper park it's Central park." Garth said. Then Kate pushed him out of the escape hole. "Move it Garth, I couldn't breath down there." Then Lily popped out hopefully they wouldn't get ambushed. "Hey, I could see the compound from here." Garth said, as he pointed out on the one building that stood out like a sore thumb. "You right, hope Humphrey is doing okay." Lily replied. But in a instant bright light the compound blew into million pieces. "Oh god." Kate fell to her knees to see the horrifying sight. "Hey...lets not jump to conclusions." Garth said, trying to cheer her up, "Maybe he's already taken the escape route." Garth looked down the escape hatch they just went through. But his face was suddenly engulfed in flames. He coughed the smoke out and collapsed to the floor. "He's dead." he said. "Garth!" Lily exclaimed, trying to shut him up. Kate was sobbing to the floor. "I'm uh... I'm sorry Kate. About Humphrey." Lily said. The three just stared at the smoke and debris that was once stood the infamous compound of Humphrey Williams.

**A/N Oh my god I just killed Humphrey! What do I do, What do I do, What do I do! Oh I know, I'll go to mexico so people won't make a mob to kill me. (Packing things up.)**


	7. Chapter 7

The three stared out on the sight of what it used to be the compound of Williams crime family. Their moment were interrupted when debris from the Compound started falling from the sky. wood, metal, even everyday items were deadly. "Holy Crap!" Garth yelled. The three started running away as fast as possible while dodging the large and small debris. When it died down everybody was out of breath. "oh god, if I see that son of a bitch again, I'll kill him again." Garth said. Then suddenly they heard a familiar voice. "Hey, if your done insulting my mother, could you lend a guy a hand." Humphrey's voice was heard but not seen. "Hu-Humprey? Are you talking from heaven? Is there alcohol up there?" Garth asked. "No, I'm talking from hell. I'M ALIVE YOU IDIOT! NOW GET ME OUT OF THIS REFRIGERATOR!" Humphrey yelled.

"Refrigerator? I don't see any refrigera- why are you looking at me like that?" He asked. Lily and Kate pointed their fingers upwards, with their jaws wide open. Garth looked up and his jaw too drop wide open to see the refrigerator was in the tree branch. As a result the tree branch snapped and fell. In reflex Garth jumped out of the way just in time and Humphrey popped out from the refrigerator. "Ow... I don't think mac-giver would've done that but at least I'm still alive." Humphrey was interrupted when Kate slapped him in the face. "Kate, what are you-" He stopped when he saw Kate's eyes. Her eyes were filled with rage and sorrow. "How could you do this to me, I thought you died!" She yelled. She fell into Humphrey's arms and cried onto his shoulders.

Humphrey felt bad at this point, he just made Kate think that he died leaving her and his child behind. "Kate, I'm sorry if I worried you. I wasn't thinking through about escaping, in fact I thought that was the end for me, but I couldn't bear to see a world with out you. Heaven or hell, your my afterlife." Humphrey said, "Besides, do I look like the kind of a guy who breaks promises?" Kate smiled at his statement and wiped away her tears. "Hey." Garth called out "So Humphrey, Where to from here? Find another compound, get revenge?" He asked.

"No, were leaving. I'm done with the crime family business." Humphrey replied, though this upsets Garth due to that Humphrey is running from his fight. Humphrey then persuades Garth into going with him. "You know, I heard there's a lot of girls in bikinis down in Florida." This caught Garth's attention. "With beer?" He asked. "Nope... With TONS of beer." Humphrey replied, he just grabbed his weak point. Garth started dashing south at full speed. "Come on guys, Florida here I come!" Garth yelled. Lily then walked up to Humphrey. "Should I thank you, or hate you for this?" "She asked. "Can you think of a way to get his simple mind to leave New York?" "...Good point." And the four got to the nearest car, which was parked in the parking lot. Humphrey looked back to see the smoke of the compound.

Kate nudged at Humphrey to catch his attention. "You forgot this." she said. She handed Humphrey's harmonica back to him. "Thanks." He replied. Kate then noticed Humphrey's wound on his chest. "Humphrey, Oh my god, your hurt!" She exclaimed. "Kate calm down, I'm okay." He said trying to calm down Kate. "Calm down? Your bleeding here!" Kate screamed at the top of her lungs. "Don't you think I learned my lesson when Tony shot me with a magnum?" He said, he lifted up his shirt to reveal a bulletproof vest with ketchup packets strapped to it. "If it wasn't for this, I would have more than just a broken ribs." he said, clenching his chest on the fracture. The two continued to argue when... "Quiet!" This scared everybody in the car when Lily yelled. "I'm trying to listen to the news!" she said.

"...S. government has called in a full retreat from Hue city and Khe sahn. Many of Marines and south Vietnamese forces suffered casualties and many MIA or missing in action. In other news, the last stand on Williams crime family has finally fallen by the hands of the GSG9 or whats left of them. The captain has been payed and was shipped back to Germany. Due to the explosion caused by a experimental war head, developed for building demolition, was used by Humphrey himself in order to fend off against the SWAT and GSG9. There was no significant casualties from that explosion but many members of the GSG9 were killed in a shootout. More news after these commercials."

After the radio went into commercial, Humphrey sighed in relief. "Good, they think I'm dead. Lets hope it stays that way." "How is that good?" Garth yelled. "Garth think about this, if they think I'm dead they won't chase after me. Let alone send a search squad. Can't you think that far?" Humphrey said. "I'll keep my mouth shut." With hopes that Garth would shut his mouth the whole trip to Florida, they head south.

5 years since the incident

A boat floats on the ocean of the Florida beach. Upon that boat stood a gray furred wolf in his fishing gear with a fishing pole in his hands. To his left was a red furred wolf who was frustrated with his pole because he couldn't catch anything. Below deck a small pup walked out into the sun and hugged the gray wolf. "Daddy, how come mommy won't tell me what you did in New York?" The pup asked. "Sweetie, um... in New York I-" He was interrupted when, "GOD DAMMIT THIS PIECE OF-" "Garth!" the gray wolf stopped him from finishing his sentence since his child was there. "Oh sorry Humphrey." Garth replied. "Geez, we're in Florida, Can't you relax for one minute?" Humphrey asked. "I would, but those stupid fishes won't bite the hook!" Garth replied. "Daddy, was uncle Garth always uh challenged?" the pup asked. "Sometimes I think so too." Humphrey replied. "Hey!"

Down below deck was a conversation between Kate and Lily. "Hey, Don't try to kill each other, remember WHO is gonna clean up the blood afterward." Kate yelled. The two only replied with, "Yes mam" and continue to fish. "sigh, Men. So Lily I heard you went to the hospital today for a check up." Kate said, "Did you get the results?" You couldn't see it, but Lily turned bright red when Kate mentioned about her medical results. "Can you promise not to say it out loud?" She asked. Kate nodded her head and Lily handed her a paper with medical results. She read through the diagnosis list like cancer, allergy, or malaria. When she got to the results, she couldn't resist but to scream out, "You're Pregnant!" "Shh, Kate!" Lily interrupted. Just then the two heard two splashes, and the pup screaming. "Daddy, Uncle Garth!" "Oh now you've done it." Lily said. The two ran out side to see the two adult wolves in the water, unconscious. "You get Humphrey, I'll get Garth!" Lily yelled. The two jumped in to the water of the Atlantic ocean and drag the two out of the water. Kate and Lily did CPR on the two to save their lives.

It may not look like it, but this led the end of the dark past of mafia, and a start to a bright future called family.

**A/N Did you really think I would kill the main character? GUESS AGAIN!:D**


End file.
